


Фанатки

by berenica



Series: Фанатки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто еще одна история про уползшего Снейпа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанатки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: мышь-медуница

Когда в дверь нетерпеливо постучали второй раз, Гарри вздохнул, почесал зад, обтянутый пижамными штанами со снеговиками, и поплелся открывать. Наверняка это Джинни. Снова будет ругаться, что он отменил свидание. А может, чудеса бывают не только при взмахах волшебной палочки, и Джинни принесла ему пирог от миссис Уизли? При мысли о горячем пироге с картофелем и яйцами у Гарри потекли слюнки.

На пороге стоял Снейп. 

— Профессор? — удивился Гарри. 

После войны поладить со Снейпом не удалось. Он выжил благодаря Малфоям, и совершенно не обрадовался шумихе, которую подняли вокруг него газеты. Гарри знал, что виноват перед Снейпом. Виноват хотя бы в том, что во всеуслышание заявил о любви Снейпа к Лили Поттер. Он пытался извиниться, пытался поговорить, но Снейп избегал его, не желал слушать, и в конце концов Гарри смирился с тем, что эту крепость ему не взять. 

— Поттер, надо поговорить, — Снейп бесцеремонно отодвинул Гарри и устремился в дом. — Надеюсь, тут нет лишних ушей. 

— Н-нет, я один, — промямлил Гарри, окончательно проснувшись. — Хотите кофе? Сэр?

— А покрепче у вас ничего не найдется? — фыркнул Снейп. — Впрочем, кофе тоже сойдет. Давайте. 

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, отправляя турку на плиту, и сел напротив Снейпа. Только сейчас он понял, что Снейп пытался собрать волосы в хвост, и сейчас сквозь растрепавшиеся непослушные пряди проглядывает ухо. Нежно-розовое с мороза ухо с малюсенькой родинкой. И сам Снейп был весь какой-то взъерошенный, разрумянившийся и…

— Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп. — Прекратите пялиться.

Он раздраженно стянул резинку с волос и с ожесточением сунул ее куда-то в складки мантии. Ухо пропало за завесой волос. Гарри вздрогнул и кинулся к турке.

— Ваш кофе, сэр.

— Благодарю, Поттер. — Снейп понюхал предложенный напиток, презрительно скривился, но сделал глоток. — Итак. 

— Да?

— Не перебивайте! — Снейп снова скривился и мрачно посмотрел на него. — Поттер, вы — мой должник.

Гарри опешил. Он был согласен со Снейпом, но никак не ожидал, что тот придет об этом заявить.

— Не перебивайте! — повторил Снейп, хотя Гарри молчал. — Вы мой должник, потому что благодаря вам в глазах магической Британии я стал романтическим героем, и мне не дают  
прохода.

Гарри покраснел. Сколько раз он клял себя за то, что в нем не вовремя проснулась болтливость.  
Снейп сверлил его взглядом и молчал. Потом вытащил откуда-то стопку сложенных пергаментов и хрястнул ими об стол. 

— Вот что, Поттер, я получаю каждый день вместо заказов на зелья. 

— Что это? 

— Это, Поттер, любовные письма, стихи, предложения руки и сердца, предложения переспать и даже родить от меня ребенка. 

Казалось, с каждым перечисленным пунктом Снейп приходил все в большее бешенство. Глаза его сузились и он прошипел:

— Я требую опровержения.

Гарри опешил. Любовные письма? Снейпу? Он протянул руку к верхнему пергаменту, но Снейп был быстрее. Мгновенно вытащив палочку, он бросил невербальным Инсендио в стопку писем. 

— Я не позволю вам насмехаться, Поттер, — выплюнул Снейп. Его ноздри раздувались, тонкие губы кривились в оскале загнанного в угол хищника.

— Сэр, я не хотел, правда. Я… Чем я могу помочь?

Несколько мгновений Снейп пристально смотрел на него.

— Если вы и правда хотите… помочь, Поттер, то созовите пресс-конференцию и дайте опровержение тому, что вы наплели Лорду.

— Но как же… а моя м…

— Поттер, — тихим угрожающим голосом сказал Снейп. — Еще одно слово, и мне придется применить Обливиэйт.

Гарри замолчал и уставился в стол. Снейп тоже молчал. Наконец, Гарри поднял голову и открыто взглянул на Снейпа:

— Я помогу вам, сэр, — искренне сказал он.

***

— А потом он ушел. — Гарри поерзал на стуле и с надеждой посмотрел на Гермиону. — Даже кофе не допил, и ушел. 

— Значит, опровержение, — задумчиво повторила Гермиона. — А он сказал, что конкретно он хочет услышать в этом опровержении?

— Нет. Он вообще был несколько не в себе, ну... для Снейпа. Я хочу ему помочь, — убежденно заявил Гарри. — Но я не знаю, что сказать журналистам. 

— Гарри, может, стоит поговорить с ним еще раз? — спросил Рон. — Ты же знаешь, это же Снейп. Он всем будет недоволен, если с ним не согласовать заранее. 

Гарри задумчиво кивнул.

— Ты прав. Это же Снейп. 

Все трое переглянулись и фыркнули.  
Гарри потянулся за последней шоколадной лягушкой, оставшейся на дне вазочки.  
«Надо будет заглянуть в “Сладкое королевство”», — подумал он.

Забытая лягушка прыгнула прямо в чай Рону. С карточки, хмурясь и поджимая губы, смотрел Снейп. Поймав взгляд Гарри, он презрительно дернул головой, и на миг под волосами мелькнуло бледное ухо.

***

Гарри растерянно огляделся. Да, он не ошибся с местом, хотя и был тут всего пару раз. Галифакс. Тупик Прядильщиков. Но он помнил этот район совсем другим: мрачные одинаковые здания, покосившиеся заборы... Сюда приехали новые жильцы? Откуда здесь все это?... Дом прямо напротив был выкрашен в яркий голубой цвет. Вдоль забора были высажены кусты чайной розы. И здесь явно жили маги, потому что розы цвели, невзирая на февраль. Соседние дома тоже поражали разнообразием окрасок, кое-где виднелись живые цветы, а возле изящной резной калитки неподалеку разговаривали две волшебницы.

— …подкараулила… с заварным кремом… покраснел… — донеслось до Гарри. 

Он сделал несколько шагов в их сторону, и вдруг услышал:

— Эта Фелиция Фортескью не понимает, что важно завоевать его сердце по-настоящему. Такие тонко чувствующие мужчины — большая редкость в наше время. Ты только никому не говори, но Дороти Киттикэт сказала Ванде Перкинс, что Фелиция собирается подсунуть ему амортенцию! Как будто зельевар его уровня не распознает амортенцию с первого…

Гарри отшатнулся в изумлении и снова окинул взглядом преобразившуюся улицу. Это что же, все эти дома полны сумасшедших поклонниц Снейпа?  
Громкий хлопок аппарации вспугнул сплетничающих кумушек, но на улице никого не было, и только цветущие ветки розового куста слегка покачивались в стылом февральском воздухе.

***

— Гарри? Ты уже поговорил со Снейпом? — Гермиона отступила внутрь квартирки, которую они снимали с Роном.

— Нет, но я хочу созвать пресс-конференцию. Немедленно. — Гарри направился в гостиную и нервно заходил туда-сюда по небольшой комнате.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да. Случилось. У Снейпа. Но я не хочу об этом говорить. Это действительно унизительно, теперь я понимаю, почему он был в таком бешенстве. 

— Гарри, но что ты скажешь журналистам?

— О, я знаю, что им сказать. — Гарри резко остановился и решительно посмотрел на подругу. — Давай составим список всех ежедневных газет.

***

— Таким образом, все, что я говорил второго мая Волдеморту, было отвлекающим маневром, призванным ослабить его бдительность. И я хочу сделать еще одно заявление. — Гарри  
перевел дыхание и сделал глоток ледяной воды из стакана. Зубы заломило. Он окинул взглядом ловящих каждое его слово журналистов. Даже Рита Скиттер замерла, и только кончик самопишущего пера подрагивал в нетерпении. Да, он делает все правильно.

— Профессор Снейп… Северус и я встречаемся. — Зал ахнул. — И я хочу попросить всех его поклонниц оставить нас в покое и не мешать нашей личной жизни. Спасибо. На этом все. 

Журналисты вмиг загомонили, как стая вспугнутых чаек, но Гарри уже развернулся и пошел к выходу из конференц-зала. Рядом шла бледная Гермиона. Рон и Джинни дожидались их за дверью. Веснушки казались огромными и яркими на побелевших лицах.

— Гарри… Он тебя убьет, — еле выдавил Рон.

Джинни подошла к Гарри, и он судорожно сжал ее в объятиях. 

— Ты молодец, — прошептала она ему в шею. — Все образуется.

— Я знаю, — прошептал он в ответ.

***

Снейп не появился ни в этот день, ни на следующий. 

Зато были совы. Они начали прилетать сразу же, как только Гарри вернулся домой после пресс-конференции. Когда он развернул первый пергамент, тот оказался таким длинным, что его кончик стукнул Гарри по ногам. Это был список вопросов от журналистки из «Ведьмополитена». Гарри смял его и бросил в угол. Второй оказался письмом возмущенной поклонницы Снейпа: она обвиняла Гарри в том, что он соблазнил Снейпа и лишил того возможности обзавестись порядочной семьей. Этот пергамент просто выпал у Гарри из рук и плавно спланировал под стол. После третьего послания — предложения написать книгу о романтической любви двух победителей Темного Лорда — Гарри зарычал, сгреб все письма в охапку и швырнул в камин. 

Ему пришлось вызвать Кричера, чтобы тот перенаправил доставку почты на площадь Гриммо.

От Снейпа по-прежнему ничего не было слышно. 

***

Гарри беспокойно ворочался в постели. Ему снились осаждающие его дом журналисты, из-за которых пришлось заблокировать камин, глядящий на него с немым укором Кричер и Снейп, презрительно кривящий губы. Во сне Снейп гордо разворачивался и уходил куда-то вдаль, а за ним, как за сказочным дудочником, тянулась цепочка девиц в подвенечных платьях. 

Неожиданно строй невест заволновался и закричал мужскими и женскими голосами.  
Гарри подскочил на кровати. Внизу шумели и тарабанили в дверь. Знакомый голос крикнул:

— Еще один вопрос, и я…

Гарри кубарем скатился по лестнице и распахнул дверь: на пороге стоял Снейп, и к нему со всех сторон тянулись руки с пергаментами, перьями, а знакомый вкрадчивый голос упрашивал:

— Мистер Снейп, всего один комментарий!

Гарри схватил Снейпа за локоть и рванул его в дом. 

***

Снейп, тяжело дыша, прислонился к двери и прикрыл глаза. Он снова был весь помят и взъерошен. В уголке рта, над верхней губой прилип крохотный лепесток чайной розы. Гарри нерешительно протянул руку и осторожно провел пальцем по щеке, снимая лепесток. Снейп распахнул глаза и, казалось, даже перестал дышать. Гарри замер. За дверью раздался хлопок аппарации, и Снейп раздраженно оттолкнул руку Гарри от своего лица.

— Поттер, почему вы до сих пор не наложили на дом чары ненаходимости?

— Мне и так уже пришлось заблокировать камин, — огрызнулся Гарри, непонятно на кого разозлившись. 

— Так вот как вы решили мне помочь! Отвлекли ведьм, которые пытаются меня на себе женить, и раздули новую сенсацию, натравив на меня журналистов?

— А вы предпочли бы ведьм? Они же вас там амортенцией спаивали! Если вас все устраивало, зачем вы просили моей помощи?!

— И правда, зачем, — усмехнулся Снейп. Он поморщился и потер пальцами виски. — Поздравляю вас, Поттер. Теперь они от нас не отстанут. А мне некуда идти.

— А ваш дом?

— Ловушка. Он не подключен к каминной сети, и я не могу выйти на улицу без того, чтобы меня не начали рвать в клочки.

Гарри посмотрел себе под ноги, потом перевел взгляд на ботинки Снейпа. Они были в грязи, низ брюк намок.

«У него наверняка ноги мокрые», — мелькнула глупая мысль.

— Вы можете остаться у меня… сэр, — тихо сказал Гарри, не веря сам себе.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Как же я от вас устал, Поттер.

Гарри тоже вздохнул.

***

— И он даже не наорал на тебя? — Рон отхлебнул чая и неверяще уставился на Гарри.

— Нет, Рон. Ну, то есть, почти нет. 

Гермиона, Рон и Гарри сидели на кухне и держали совет.

— Так ты теперь будешь спать на диване в гостиной? — уточнил Рон.

— Ну да, а что еще остается. Я отдал ему свою комнату.

— Ты мог бы перебраться в Нору, мама и Джинни были бы рады. Ну… или ты мог бы спать на диване в гостиной у нас.

— Нет, Рон, это будет нечестно по отношению к нему. Я подставил его, не специально, но подставил в очередной раз. Я не могу его бросить.

— Бросить? Гарри, это же Снейп! Да он в два счета сделает твою жизнь невыносимой!

— Я знаю. — Гарри вздохнул. Похоже, вздыхать ему теперь придется часто.

— Гарри прав. — Гермиона положила ладонь на руку Рона. — Нехорошо бросать Снейпа после того, во что мы его втравили. И потом, это отличный шанс для Гарри наконец поговорить с ним.

Рон откусил пирога с ревенем и задумчиво начал жевать.

— Ну что ж. Удачи, приятель.

Гарри кивнул.

***

Гарри боком протиснулся в дверь и поспешно захлопнул ее за собой. Крики и шум мгновенно стихли: спасибо Снейпу и его заглушающим чарам. Гарри снял мокрую куртку, повернулся, чтобы повесить ее на крючок возле дверей — и замер: на втором точно таком же крючке висела тяжелая зимняя мантия. Еще одно доказательство того, что Снейп теперь живет тут. Покачав головой, Гарри повесил свою куртку рядом и пошел на кухню.  
Снейп сидел за столом мрачнее тучи и сверлил взглядом лежащий перед ним «Ежедневный Пророк».

— А, Поттер. Явились. Полюбуйтесь.

Гарри поднял газету. На первой странице была колдография: он высовывается из дверей, хватает Снейпа и втаскивает его внутрь. «Они наконец-то вместе!» — огромными буквами было подписано снизу. 

— Прелестно, не так ли, Поттер? Кстати, а как вы собираетесь объяснять это вашей невесте?

— Джинни мне не невеста, — буркнул Гарри. — Мы просто встречаемся. Иногда. И потом, она знает.

— Знает, — процедил Снейп. — Кто еще знает? Уизли и Грейнджер? Кого еще вы втянули в эту идиотскую шутку?

— Это не шутка, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Я хотел вам помочь.

— Поттер, почему вы не посоветовались прежде со своей подружкой-всезнайкой? Кто вообще вас надоумил заявить журналистам такое?!

Снейп явно входил во вкус. 

«Вот и поговорим», — тоскливо подумал Гарри.

— Я сам это придумал. Вы же хотели, чтобы я дал опровержение, ну я и дал. И избавил вас от поклонниц. 

— Зато теперь у меня будут поклонники! — рявкнул Снейп. — И у вас тоже!

Он приподнялся и угрожающе навис над Гарри темной тенью. 

— Ничего этого бы не было, если бы вы не стыдились любви к моей маме! — крикнул Гарри в бешенстве.

Снейп со свистом втянул воздух. Его лицо было совсем близко, ноздри раздувались, губы приподнялись в оскале, обнажив желтоватые зубы. 

— Щенок, — прошипел он, — как ты смеешь… 

Несколько капель слюны брызнули прямо на губы Гарри. Он инстинктивно облизал их — и так и застыл с открытым ртом: глаза Снейпа удивленно расширились, он уставился на губы Гарри, а потом отшатнулся. 

— Будь ты проклят, Поттер, — выплюнул он и практически выбежал из комнаты.

Гарри упал на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

***

Гарри застонал и попытался разогнуться. Шея и плечи ужасно затекли. Ночью он никак не мог уснуть, поэтому ушел на кухню, сделал себе чай и долго смотрел на забытый на столе «Ежедневный пророк». Его двойник снова и снова хватал Снейпа за локоть, пока наконец Гарри не стало казаться, что Гарри-на-колдографии пользуется предлогом, чтобы погладить руку Снейпа. Он списал это на слипающиеся глаза.

Сейчас это все казалось глупостями и ночной меланхолией. Пора было встряхнуться и, возможно, извиниться перед Снейпом. Сухо и по-деловому. Чтобы тот понял, что Гарри сожалеет, но не даст на себя орать, как на неразумного мальчишку.

Снейп обнаружился в гостиной. Но все благие намерения испарились у Гарри из головы, когда он увидел, чем тот занят. Каким-то образом он разблокировал камин и сейчас с кем-то разговаривал, сунувшись почти по пояс в зеленое пламя.

— Да, послезавтра. В три. Камин будет открыт специально для вас. Всего доброго, мисс Скиттер.

Снейп вынул голову из камина, легко поднялся с колен и начал накладывать блокирующие заклинания. Гарри молча наблюдал за ним, кипя от возмущения. А потом Снейп завел руку за  
голову, сгреб волосы на затылке в кулак и потянулся. 

У Гарри внезапно пересохло во рту. Вот бы…  
«Что?» — одернул он себя.

— Зачем вам понадобилась Рита Скиттер? — спросил он более резко, чем хотел.

Снейп стремительно развернулся и прищурился:

— Как всегда, подслушиваем не предназначенное для ваших ушей, Поттер? 

— Это мой дом! — возмутился Гарри.

— Насколько я помню, вы пригласили меня тут пожить и великодушно предложили чувствовать себя как дома, Поттер, — ехидно заметил Снейп. — Впрочем, у меня никогда не было иллюзий по поводу искренности ваших одолжений. Поэтому я намереваюсь взять решение проблемы в свои руки. — Он поднял руки ладонями вверх в издевательском жесте. — Рита Скиттер будет тут послезавтра в три, чтобы получить у нас эксклюзивное интервью.

— И что вы собираетесь ей сказать? — насупился Гарри.

— Не я, Поттер, мы. Мы скажем ей, что собираемся расстаться. Потому что поняли — это была ошибка. А потом я избавлю вас от своего присутствия. 

Гарри нахмурился.

— И куда вы пойдете? Вы же не можете сейчас вернуться к себе. 

— А это, Поттер, не ваше дело, — процедил Снейп. — С меня хватит вашей наглости и показного великодушия. Меня от вас тошнит!

— Я хотел извиниться! — крикнул Гарри. 

— Вы знаете такое слово? — фальшиво удивился Снейп.

— Вы вечно переворачиваете с ног на голову все, что я чувствую и думаю! Одно ваше присутствие, как яд, как… как… наркотик! — Гарри трясло.

Снейп поджал губы. 

— Взаимно, Поттер.

Он сделал было шаг по направлению к выходу, но Гарри схватил его за локоть, совсем как тогда...

— Куда вы?

— Пустите меня, Поттер, — Снейп брезгливо стряхнул его руку и вышел. 

Хлопнула дверь.

Гарри вернулся на кухню, сделал глоток давно остывшего чая, и его взгляд снова упал на проклятую колдографию. Там он уже не втаскивал Снейпа в дом. Они стояли на пороге, и Гарри уверенно сжимал запястье Снейпа. 

Гарри изо всех сил сжал руку в кулак и от души треснул по столу.

***

— Гарри…

Он резко обернулся, потирая ушибленную ладонь.

— Джинни? Когда ты пришла? Я не слышал… Черт, ты слышала, как мы ругались?

— Да. 

Джинни подошла ближе и села напротив. Она долго смотрела на него с какой-то непонятной грустной улыбкой и молчала. 

— Что случилось? — нервно спросил Гарри. После очередного скандала со Снейпом он не был готов к новым сюрпризам.

— Ничего не случилось, — тихо ответила Джинни. — Я просто на тебя смотрю и думаю: мы ошибались. 

— Ошибались?

— Да.

— Джинни, пожалуйста, давай хоть ты не будешь говорить загадками. Снейп и так вымотал мне все нервы. 

— Хорошо. Гарри, нам лучше расстаться. 

— Что? 

— Нам лучше расстаться. Я уже давно об этом думаю, и сегодня я поняла, что пора тебе сказать.

— Но почему? Я не понимаю. Ведь у нас все хорошо. 

— У нас получается замечательно дружить. Ты еще не понял? Но что-то большее у нас не получается совсем. Видишь?

Она подвинула ему газету. Гарри-с-колдографии решительно вел ладонью вверх по руке Снейпа. Тот с подозрением косился на него, но не делал попыток отстраниться.  
Гарри отпихнул газету.

— Джинни, ты сошла с ума? Ты что, думаешь, я и правда влюбился в Снейпа?

Джинни ласково смотрела на него и молчала. В ее карих глазах были грусть и любовь.

— Прости меня, Гарри. Но так будет лучше. Если ты подумаешь, то согласишься со мной, — наконец сказала она.

Гарри встал, подошел к раковине и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. 

— Мир сошел с ума, — пробормотал он.

***

Следующие сутки Гарри провел у Гермионы и Рона. 

Это шло вразрез с его решением не бросать Снейпа, но он не мог себя пересилить. После ухода Джинни он долго сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, и думал. А потом взглянул на снимок в газете: его двойник на колдографии приобнял беспокойно хмурящегося Снейпа за плечи. 

И тогда Гарри попросту сбежал.

***

— Гарри, ты должен с ним поговорить, — убеждала его Гермиона. — У вас завтра интервью со Скиттер. Хотя бы попробуй обсудить с ним, что вы ей скажете.

— Гермиона, с ним невозможно разговаривать. Любой наш разговор кончается грандиозным скандалом.

— Но ты не можешь просто прятаться от проблемы, Гарри! Это на тебя не похоже, — увещевала Гермиона.

Рон сочувствующе молчал.

Наконец Гарри вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, Гермиона. Я попробую. Еще раз. Последний. И не вини меня, когда ничего не выйдет.

— Ты не должен заранее так настраиваться, Гарри…

— Ой, смотрите-ка! — вдруг перебил их Рон, рассеянно листавший вечерний выпуск «Пророка». — «Одинокий волшебник средних лет ищет компаньонку для совместного проживания и  
ведения бизнеса с возможностью последующего брака. Внешность и возраст значения не имеют. Хороший уровень зельеварения обязателен. Писать: Лондон, магическая почтовая служба, до востребования, С. Принцу».

Резкий скрип отодвигаемого стула особенно громко прозвучал в повисшей гробовой тишине. 

— Гарри…

— Гермиона, оставь его, — тихо сказал Рон. — Пусть сами разберутся.

***

Гарри был вне себя. 

— До востребования. С. Принцу. До востребования, — бормотал он, с топотом спускаясь по лестнице. — Внешность значения не имеет. Ах, чтоб тебя, — он пнул дверь подъезда и аппарировал домой.

Снейпа не было.

***

Уже было совсем поздно, когда тихо скрипнула входная дверь. Впрочем, совсем бесшумно пришедшему войти не удалось: он явно споткнулся о брошенные поперек коридора ботинки Гарри. Раздался какой-то неясный шум, стук, шуршание, приглушенные ругательства…

— Люмос!

Посреди коридора стоял Снейп, бережно прижимая к груди большой бумажный пакет и подслеповато щурясь на яркий свет, как вспугнутая сова.

— Поттер, вас не учили, что тыкать людям палочкой в нос невежливо?

— Где вы были? — громко спросил Гарри, не обращая внимания на издевку. — Что у вас в пакете?

— Не ваше дело, Поттер! — прорычал Снейп, отпихивая ботинки Гарри прочь и устремляясь в гостиную. 

Гарри перехватил Снейпа на полпути и как следует приложил его об стену. В пакете жалобно звякнуло стекло. Снейп попытался вырваться, но годы квиддичных тренировок не прошли зря — Гарри только притиснул его к стене сильнее.

— Что вы творите, Поттер, — бешено прошипел Снейп. — Пустите меня. Вы мне сейчас все перебьете, там стекло!

— Плевал я на ваше стекло! Мне надоели ваши тайны и ваше отношение ко мне. В конце концов, если вы уж так любили мою маму, вы могли бы относиться повежливее к ее сыну!

— Да не любил я ее, Поттер! — заорал Снейп, дергая плечами в тщетных попытках освободиться. — Не любил! Не хотел жениться! Не собирался с ней спать! Чтоб вас черти взяли!

Он разжал руки, пакет застрял между их телами, какая-то банка больно врезалась Гарри в живот. А Снейп сам схватил его за плечи, тряхнул — и вдруг впился в губы Гарри отчаянным поцелуем. Гарри так удивился, что невольно отшатнулся назад. Забытый пакет упал на пол, что-то явно разбилось. Но Гарри уже вновь качнулся назад, к Снейпу, кусаясь, яростно врываясь в его рот языком, сдавленно мыча от напряжения, злости и желания схватить, подчинить, заставить этого невозможного упрямого гада стать наконец просто человеком. Просто… Северусом. 

Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Снейп оторвался от его губ и уткнулся лбом в его лоб, тяжело дыша. Он и сам словно добежал до Хогвартса и обратно. Воздух вырывался из легких толчками. 

— Сколько писем до востребования ты уже получил, Снейп? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

Снейп застыл. Даже дышать перестал на пару секунд. 

— Убирайся. — Он отпихнул Гарри. — Убирайся, Поттер. 

— Никуда я не уйду теперь! — Гарри шагнул ближе, запустил руку в волосы Снейпа и крепко сжал кулак. — И ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы все не выясним. Ну!

Снейп изогнулся и выхватил палочку. 

— Отпусти меня, Поттер, — тихо, с угрозой произнес он. — Или пожалеешь. 

От Снейпа шел дух возбуждения и страха. От этого кружилась голова. Повинуясь скорее какому-то неясному импульсу, чем рассудку, Гарри подался вперед, ткнулся носом Снейпу в скулу и прикусил кожу на шее. По телу Снейпа прошла дрожь. Палочка больно ткнулась Гарри в бок.

— Отпусти, — повторил Снейп, задыхаясь. 

Вместо ответа Гарри зарылся носом в волосы Снейпа, нашел чертово ухо, от которого он сходил с ума, и жадно лизнул. Один раз, второй. Ухо, за ухом, шея, кадык, подбородок… Губы. Снейп не сопротивлялся, только вздрагивал и тяжело дышал. Палочка по-прежнему упиралась Гарри в поясницу, но Снейп безвольно привалился к стене и закрыл глаза.  
Осмелев, Гарри провел по бедру Снейпа, распахнул мантию, нащупал застежку брюк и запустил внутрь руку. О да, Снейп определенно был не против. Гарри сделал несколько резких движений, и тут рука Снейпа накрыла его собственный каменный член. Гарри вскрикнул, сильно укусил Снейпа за нижнюю губу и кончил. В ту же секунду чужой член в его ладони запульсировал, и теплая густая жидкость закапала на пол сквозь пальцы.

Гарри выпустил Снейпа и прислонился рядом с ним к стене, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. В брюках было неприятно влажно. Внезапно Снейп крепко сжал его мокрую ладонь, поднес ко рту и слизнул собственную сперму с пальцев Гарри. 

Гарри онемел.

— Увидимся утром, Поттер, — насмешливо сказал Снейп, выпустил его руку и, подобрав с пола смятый пакет, ушел в спальню.

***

Гарри был уверен, что не уснет, но провалился в сон, как только голова коснулась подушки. Проснулся он поздно и сел на диване, шумно зевая и ожесточенно почесываясь. В доме царила тишина. 

Снейп!

Гарри вскочил, кинулся к своей бывшей спальне и распахнул дверь. Снейп сидел за столом, уткнувшись носом в чернильницу, и что-то строчил.  
Одним скачком Гарри пересек комнату и выхватил пергамент. Перо скрипнуло, оставляя жирную черту наискосок страницы.

— Поттер! — Снейп привстал, но Гарри успел отпрыгнуть на безопасное расстояние. — Немедленно отдай!

Но Гарри уже впился глазами в строки, написанные знакомым тонким почерком:

«Уважаемая мисс Даблпот,  
Я очень признателен вам за внимание, уделенное моему скромному объявлению. Я действительно заинтересован в компаньоне…» 

— Это что? — рявкнул Гарри. — Что ты задумал? Хочешь жениться на этой Даблпэн?

— Глазам не верю: ты ревнуешь, Поттер? — осклабился Снейп. — Боишься, что я сбегу? 

— Я тебя из-под земли достану, — пообещал Гарри. — Северус. 

Снейп поставил локти на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок и задумчиво покусал губу. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Поттер? Ты собрался со мной жить? Ты отдаешь себе отчет, что мы поубиваем друг друга через неделю?

— Решишь жениться — убью тебя раньше.

— А мисс Уизли?

— Мы с Джинни расстались, — буркнул Гарри. — Не меняй тему! Зачем ты писал письмо этой Даблпэт?

— Поттер, правила вежливости требуют от нас отвечать на письма.

— И ты собирался…

— Я собирался отказать мисс Даблпот… Поттер, сотри эту ухмылку с лица. Я собирался отказать ей, потому что ее опыт помощницы в аптеке недостаточен для партнера по  
зельеварческому бизнесу.

— Сколько еще писем ты получил?

— Это допрос?

— Да!

Снейп усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Поттер, ты мне не доверяешь?

— Издеваешься? С чего бы мне тебе доверять? 

— Не доверяешь — и собрался со мной жить?

— Собрался. Но я глаз с тебя не спущу, так и знай. 

— Поттер, дай мне дописать письмо, потом поговорим. 

Гарри с подозрением оглядел Снейпа и вздохнул. 

— Ладно. У тебя есть полчаса.

— Да ты тиран, Поттер, — Снейп откровенно веселился.

— Лучше не зли меня, Снейп.

***

Гарри принял душ и приготовил сэндвичи. Он как раз левитировал тарелку и чашки с чаем в гостиную, когда Снейп вышел из спальни и направился к выходу.

— Ты куда?

— Поттер, твои замашки ревнивого мужа страшно забавны, но, признаться, начинают утомлять. Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет совы, так что я собираюсь пойти на почту и отправить письмо. И  
это последний раз, когда я перед тобой отчитываюсь. Можешь считать это благодарностью за сносный сеанс обжиманий вчера вечером.

Он окинул взглядом чашки, сэндвичи и пятно майонеза на футболке Гарри и ехидно добавил:

— Роль примерной женушки подходит тебе больше. 

Гарри шваркнул тарелку и чашки об стол. 

— Почему мне кажется, что ты меня провоцируешь, Снейп?

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, Поттер. Хорошего дня. И не забудь, что в три часа сюда прибудет мисс Скиттер за очередной сенса... 

Гарри шагнул к Снейпу и, схватив его за мантию на груди, с силой припечатал к стене рядом с диваном. 

— Значит, только так можно тебя заткнуть, Северус? — Гарри намотал волосы Снейпа на кулак и заставил его запрокинуть голову. — Ты этого хочешь, да? Оскорбляешь меня,  
насмехаешься, а сам только и ждешь, чтобы я сорвался и сделал это? 

Снейп дернул уголком рта, но ничего не ответил. 

— Я посчитаю это за «да», — выдохнул Гарри и с нажимом провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Снейпа. 

А потом толкнул его на диван. 

***

Это был безумный поцелуй. Они словно впервые дорвались друг до друга: рыча, сталкиваясь носами, кусаясь. Наконец Гарри оторвался ото рта Снейпа и уставился на него.  
Снейп часто дышал, глаза его лихорадочно блестели. Полуоткрытые тонкие губы покраснели от поцелуя. Лицо Гарри исказилось, он еще сильнее потянул Снейпа за волосы и жестко потерся бедром о его пах. И тут Снейп застонал.

— О да, Северус. Я хочу услышать это еще раз. Может, стоит заставить тебя просить?

Снейп прищурился:

— Ты хоть раз имел кого-нибудь в задницу, Поттер? Мисс У… мпф!

Гарри заткнул ему рот поцелуем, напоследок лизнув губы.

— В нашей постели есть только Северус и Гарри. Больше никого, ты понял? И с твоей задницей я как-нибудь справлюсь, будь уверен.

Снейп прищурился и потянулся к пуговицам на своей мантии. Гарри в мгновение ока сбросил футболку и джинсы и нетерпеливо рванул со Снейпа рубашку. Тот успел выпутаться только из одного рукава, когда Гарри накрыл ладонью внушительную выпуклость на его штанах.  
Снейп выгнулся и зашипел. 

— Поторопись, Поттер.

— Теперь тебе не терпится? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Он стянул со Снейпа штаны и белье и восхищенно провел рукой по бледному бедру, покрытому темными волосками. 

— Ассио смазка! — хрипло каркнул Снейп. 

Небольшой тюбик вылетел из спальни и шмякнулся ему в руку. Снейп вручил его Гарри и приглашающее раскинул ноги. Гарри размазал прозрачную массу по пальцам, провел ими по промежности Снейпа, погладил анус. 

Снейп одобрительно замычал и подтянул колени к груди. Гарри судорожно вздохнул. Мысленно отвесив себе оплеуху, он помассировал сжатое отверстие, а потом осторожно засунул  
туда кончик пальца. 

— Поттер, я признателен тебе за заботу, но не мог бы ты поторопиться, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут, — пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри усмехнулся и звонко чмокнул узловатую коленку.

***

Один палец, два, три. Пот заливал глаза, член дергался всякий раз, когда пальцы погружались до самого основания.  
Наконец Гарри встал, крепко ухватил Снейпа за ногу и развернул его, практически сложив пополам. 

— Северус, — прошептал он и толкнулся внутрь.

***

— Перевернись, — прохрипел Гарри.

Снейп развернулся и встал на диване на колени, уперевшись в диванные подушки.

— Черт, если бы ты только видел, как мой член входит в твою дырку, Снейп, — Гарри с силой подался вперед, словно подчеркивая свои слова. 

Снейп глухо застонал. Гарри медленно вытащил член, а потом снова резко вошел. 

— Черт, Северус. 

Он вышел из Снейпа, упал на колени и раздвинул порозовевшие от жестких шлепков его бедер ягодицы. Растянутый анус сжимался, кожа вокруг него покраснела.  
Гарри лизнул его, еще раз, и еще, дурея от вкуса, от мысли, что здесь только что был его член. Снейп задыхался и дрожал, выпячивая зад, сильнее подставляясь под жадный язык и губы.  
Гарри снова поднялся и одним резким движением вошел до конца. Изогнувшись, Снейп обвел двумя пальцами покрасневший анус и втолкнул их внутрь. От ощущения тесно прижатых к его члену, скользящих вместе с ним пальцев Снейпа Гарри громко застонал и бешено задвигал бедрами. 

— Да, да, да….

Снейп вторил его стонам, резко подаваясь навстречу. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Гарри вышел и с силой провел по члену раз, другой. Брызнула сперма. Одним плавным движением Снейп соскользнул на пол и обхватил губами головку. Гарри вскрикнул и, вцепившись ему в волосы, погрузился до упора в горячую влажную глубину, вздрагивая и выплескиваясь до конца. 

***

У Снейпа все еще стоял.

Гарри провел указательным пальцем по набухшей темно-розовой головке. Член дернулся. 

— Северус, я никогда раньше…

— Молчи. 

Снейп повалил Гарри на диван и уселся сверху, поглаживая свой член.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь? — хрипло спросил он.

Гарри только мотнул головой.

Снейп быстро задвигал рукой, лаская себя. Его щеки, шею и грудь покрывал неровный румянец, он жадно всматривался в Гарри, все увеличивая темп. Гарри дотянулся до коричневатого соска, ущипнул его, а потом от всей души шлепнул Снейпа по заднице. 

Снейп издал сдавленный звук, перешедший в низкий глубокий стон, когда белесые капли брызнули Гарри на грудь и подбородок. 

Еще несколько секунд Снейп сидел, низко опустив голову и судорожно сжимая член. Так и не снятая до конца белоснежная рубашка свисала у него с локтя, касаясь пола.  
И в этот момент камин вспыхнул зеленым. Оттуда с улыбкой людоеда выходила Рита Скиттер.

***

Снейп схватил свою мантию, оставшуюся висеть на спинке дивана, выхватил палочку, но уже раздались вспышки колдокамеры. 

— Прекрасный материал, мистер Снейп. Спасибо, что пригласили, — сладко улыбнулась Скиттер. — Это все, или я могу еще рассчитывать на интервью?

Гарри привстал на локтях и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Если вы дадите нам одеться, то можете рассчитывать на интервью.

***

— Ты только посмотри, мне кажется, что он у тебя больше, чем вышел на снимке.

— Поттер, хватит обсуждать мой нос!

— Ха, Северус, послушай: «Самая романтическая пара года, Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп, специальное интервью с которыми мы печатали месяц назад, собирается открыть новую аптеку  
в Косом переулке. Мы не можем разглашать подробности сделки, но наш корреспондент выяснил, что они выкупили известный магазин…» Неужели нельзя было сообщить об открытии без пафоса и романтических соплей?

— Поттер, ты не забыл, что пообещал ей эксклюзивный доступ к новостям «звездной пары» из первых рук? 

— А что мне оставалось? Ты хотел, чтобы твой член стал украшением первой страницы «Пророка»?

— По крайней мере, на той колдографии я был сверху.

Гарри шутливо замахнулся на него тостом с джемом:

— Зато я обеспечил твоей аптеке бесплатную рекламу на ближайшие десять лет!

— Поттер, я тебя предупреждал, чтобы ты не ел в спальне. Если испачкаешь мой новый жилет, я пойду на открытие голым. И если на меня кто-нибудь позарится, винить будешь исключительно себя.

— Ох, и дождешься ты у меня, Северус. 

Снейп усмехнулся.

***

В кухне на подоконнике валялась забытая всеми старая газета с черно-белой колдографией. На занесенном снегом крыльце стояли двое мужчин. Один из них улыбнулся и взял второго за руку. Их пальцы переплелись.

**fin**


End file.
